It's raining
by WIWJ
Summary: bf goodness.A break from my heavy story!It takes place right after the final


Frank breaks up the fight when it becomes clear that he isn't fighting the drunk in front of him anymore.

"They took everything!" He screams, his back hitting the wall. Before his face changes completely. "I can't-." His voice is softer, his breathing changes, his other hand slowly rising to his chest, fists clenching. "I couldn't.." He swiped at the his face, his eyes falling on the droplets of blood on the back of his hand.

"Baby?"

He looks at her like she is a stranger.

"I'm pressing charges!" The man screams.

He doesn't seem to notice, his body shaking almost violently.

"Faith.." It's soft but it's there on his lips for just a second. His eyes scan the room. He pulls away when his mother tries to touch him. Stumbling towards the bathroom and slamming the door.

She hesitates just a second before she dials the number by memory. _  
_

_**You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
**_

She doesn't tell Miller why, just meets him at the door with her keys and an apology.

"John I'm sorry. I can't go out with you tonight." She pulls at her coat flipping the collar up. "Something came up."

"With one of your kids?"

"What?" She looks back over her shoulder in confusion. She has to go. Doesn't he see she has to go? "No.. the kids are fine."

"Mom!" Emily races out of her bedroom, waving a page at her. "I map quested. You need to take fifth, seventh is closed."

"Thank you." She grabs them, her eyes skimming the page.

"Be careful it's pouring." Emily informs her, reaching the black umbrella out to her mother tip first.

"Faith I can drive you if-."

"What?" Was he still here? "No. I'm.. I'm fine."

"Are you gonna bring him back here?"

"Um.. Yeah probably."

"Do you think you'll need anything?"

"Umm.. The first aide kit from the storage closet?"

"Did something happen to Charlie?" Miller asks softly.

"Charlie?" Faith makes a confused face, doing up the buttons of her coat. "No."

"Mom go."

"I.. I'll call you." She whispers as Emily pushes her out the door.

"Okay." Miller says softly. Emily blinks at him, like she's saddened he is such a moron.

"She meant me."

_**Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
**_

She sees the baby blue Mustang parked illegally in front of Roses bar. The woman's frantic disembodied words still floated loosely in her mind.

Press charges, bathroom, police, panic attack, blood.

She boxes in his sports car protectively, hoping it won't be necessary. Hoping he'll just open the door and leave with her. But she has to be prepared to stop him if he doesn't.

She flashes her gold badge and the cops move out of the way.

"He wants to press charges." On calls out to her.

"Well, talk him out of it." She calls back.

_**Because  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end**  
_

Rose looks up at her with relief usually reserved for EMS when she walks closer, lifting her head away from where it's been resting on the bathroom door.

That's what she is, she guesses, Bosco's EMS.

Faith hugs her, not really listening to her as she frets, her eyes never leaving the solid oak door. She contemplates how to get it down with out calling for the bucket boys. She wonders if she still has Kim and Jimmy's number in her phone.

"I told him you were coming." Rose whispers as Faith pulls away, tugging ironically at the door knob just in case.

"Boz?" She waits. "Bosco!"

"Frank's looking for the key." Rose mutters. "Baby! Let Faith in!" She screams at the door. Faith winces before running her hand up the door frame, fingering the hinges. She'll pry it off with her fingernails if she has to. She tries the lock again.

"Boz." She presses her face into the jam. "You're scaring me."

That's all it takes in the end, the lock slips open and she slides in, doing it up behind her before she turns to look at him.

He leans back against the sink, sweating and gasping in long thick breaths. She goes to him, pressing one palm to his chest and turning the water on with the other. She grabs at paper towels, pulling them into the sudden stream as he drops his head to her shoulder. His fingers grip at her upper arm when the cool towel hit's the back of his neck. A quick whimper gets a quick soothing coo as she kisses the side of his face.

"Little breaths, short little breaths." She strokes his back as he complies.

_**Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella**_

Her stance around him is protective as she pushes the door back. Hoping Rose will have the sense enough to keep her distance. A quick shake of Faith's head as she started forward halts her.

"You okay, Baby?"

"He's fine Rose. We'll call you tomorrow." She reaches into his pocket finding his keys and dropping them on the bar. "Can you move it around back?"

"Sure.. Sure.. This is all my fault Maurice, don't worry about it, Baby." Faith smiles trying to be patient. Wishing she'd shut up as she pushes him through the door. "I'm sorry, Baby."

_  
**(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
**_

She holds the umbrella over his head, gently stroking his back as he heaves into the garbage can. She can smell the liquor stench rising. He moans and heaves again until nothing comes out and she pulls him away, keeping him shielded from the world around them until she pushes him into the car.

_**Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh)  
**_

"Same thing?" She whispers, clicking the seatbelt around him, touching the side of his face as she adjusted the strap.

He shakes his head.

Her fingers move around the bruise on his jaw and she surveys the cut.

"It's pretty deep." She decides. He snorts, rolling his tired eyes to her.

"Think it'll leave a scar?" He snorts again, looking away from her dazed face. "You gotta car?"

"Yeah."

"Well aren't we moving up in the world. Detective."

"Bosco stop it."

"What ever."

_**These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards**_

_**If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart**_

"You were on a date?" He says finally, half way to her apartment.

"What?"

"When she called you."

"No." She shook her head. "I was at home."

"You put on a black dress to pick me up at a bar?"

"You don't like?" She poses for him.

"Faith." His voice is tired. He can't do this now.

"I hadn't left yet."

"She shouldn't have called you."

"Who else was she going to call?"

"The admitting officer at the nut house?"

"I'd have been upset if she hadn't and you know it."

"Why?" He whispered, dropping his head against the cool window. "Why do you still..?"

"You know why."

_**Because  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end**_

"Hey. We're here." She tells him softly. " Bosco, come on." She pulls at him until he slips out of the car and surprisingly into her arms.

She holds him steady against her for a moment, closing her eyes and cupping the back of his neck. Pulling the umbrella down from it's spot on her other shoulder, she tugs him away, not letting her hand move from the base of his scull.

"I lost everything.."

"You didn't."

_**Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella**_

The door to her apartment opens before they get to it and Bosco groans while mother and daughter exchange informative glances.

"I didn't know she was here."

"She lives here." Faith says distractedly trying to push him forward.

"She shouldn't have to see me like this."

"Why?" Emily mutters taking the umbrella from her mother and reaching out for Bosco. "You've seen me like this."

_  
**(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella**_

**_(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_**

She sits him down on the couch. He waits while Emily gets him a glass of water and Faith surveys the first aide kit.

She's gently sticking butterfly bandages to the cuts on his face when he starts to sob. Emily backs up a few steps, looking at Faith bewildered. He covers his face with his hands wincing as he hit's the damage he's done.

"Come here." Faith whispers softly, settling on the couch beside him. Her arms wrap around him protectively, trying to envelop him completely. "Come here."

Emily looks away from the moment, slipping down the hall to her room and closing the door.

_**You can run into my arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
Come into me  
**_

_"_I felt the blood Faith and I.."

"What?" She pulls back her finger tips brushing against his face, he looks haunted.

"I could hear you." His eyes plea with her to make it go away. She shakes her head.

"What?"

"Davis said you screamed." He whispers. "You didn't scream. Just kinda… gasped… and whispered."

"Boz." It dawns on her what he's talking about, her fingers start to tremble against his cheeks.

"I couldn't breath Faith." He whimpers, pressing his forehead into hers.

"It's okay." She feels the tremor in her own voice as she tries to reassure him. "You're okay now."

"I couldn't breath."

"It's okay. I breathed for you." She closes the distance between there lips and kisses him sweetly. "I breathed for you."

_**There's no distance in between our love  
So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
**_

"I pushed you away." His voice cracks again. She clutches the back of his head, keeping him from pulling back now.

"I didn't push back hard enough." She tells him and he winces.

"I screamed at you."

"What's new?"

"Faith.." He protested, sighing with frustration.

"We're going to get through this Bosco." She promises. "Just like we've gotten through everything else."

"Why'd you come get me?"

"You know why."

"Say it."

_**Because**_

**_When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end_**

_"_Please Faith."

"Cause you can be a real jerk sometimes." She whispered softly, rubbing his face with her cheek. "But I love you anyway, right?" He chuckles at her through the tears.

"Still?"

"Always. I love you, Boz."

_**Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella**_

"I just keep thinking about how everything's gone." He says slowly, taking the glass of water she's holding out to him.

"What's gone?" She smoothes her hand across the back of his head. "Nothing's gone."

"Camelot's gone." He swallows the water like it's whiskey. She leans against the edge of the couch, slowly contemplating his observation.

"Camelot is a state of mind Bosco." He watches the slow smile come to her features.

"Why how existential of you, Detective."

"Why do you say it like that?" She frowns.

"What?"

"Detective." He looks away. "You say it like it's an insult."

"You know I'm proud of you." He says dismissively rising slowly to his feet in an attempt to distance himself from her.

"You're still mad though, that I left you."

"You didn't leave me Faith."

"Even now standing here in my living room saying it you don't believe it."

"Faith.."

"I didn't want to ."

"Why the hell not?"

"You can ask Sully. I didn't want to." She moves to intercept him.

"Faith that's stupid."

"It's the truth." She stops him, her hands dropping onto his shoulders.

"Faith.." Bosco ran his fingers across her face. "Why?"

"Bosco what part of 'I love you' don't you understand?"

"I'm not really a words guy Faith." He grins at her.

"No?"

"I'm a man of actions." He leans in, his lips inches away from hers.

"Actions?" She teases, pulling back just a little. He nods. "Like this?" She presses her mouth to his softly turning until she feels him open his lips to her and deepen the kiss. "You understanding me now?"

"I'm feeling ya."

_**It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
Baby come into me  
Come into me  
It's raining  
Oh baby it's raining**_


End file.
